The invention concerns circular saw for cutting wood such as tree trunks, blocks or squared wood with previously machined parallel side faces, with at least one circular saw blade mounted on a saw shaft.
Tree trunks, blocks or squared wood are cut by circular saw blades mounted on a saw shaft by longitudinal cuts into planks, boards or squared wood. The wood is guided by the associated transport and feeder mechanism and/or separate guiding element. The guiding accuracy affects not only the dimensional accuracy of the wooden work pieces produced, but also affects the potential lateral forces applied by the wood to the circular saw blades. The lower the lateral forces to be expected, the thinner the circular saw blades can be, which in turn leads to narrower saw gaps and thus to less loss of material due to sawing chips.
The guiding accuracy in the sawing zone decreases with the distance of the structural elements from the circular saws. It is therefore the object of the invention to design a circular saw of the aforementioned type so that the most accurate guidance of the wood in the sawing zone may be obtained with a low structural effort.